hypotheticalcitiescountriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Russian Civil War
NOTE: '''This is a "live war", in other words...this conflict occurs in real time. the '''Second Russian Civil War '''is a ongoing conflict in Russia between 4 sides, the main government (Putin's forces), the Russian Communist Party, the Greater Russia Movement and the Russian opposition. '''Belligerents * Russian Federation (with support from: United States, United Kingdom, France, Germany, Poland, Hungary, Slovakia, Czech Republic, Finland, Spain, Portugal, Italy, Canada, Mexico, South Korea, Japan, Belarus (fmr.), Mongolia (fmr.) and The Bahamas) * Russian Communist Party (with support from: China, North Korea, Cuba and Angola) * Greater Russia Movement (with support from: Serbia) * Russian opposition (with support from: Ukraine, Belarus) Commanders and leaders * Russian Federation: Vladimir Putin (Russian president) Russian commander Valery Gerasimov American president Donald Trump American commander Robert B. Abrams American commander Gustave F. Perna American commander Robert B. Brown British Prime Minister Theresa May Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau * Russian Communist Party Gennady Zyuganov (president) Russian communist commander Smeshnoy Marka Yakovich Russian communist commander Barsukov Gavril Grigorievich Chinese president Xi Jinping Chinese general Han Weiguo Chinese general Liu Lei North Korean supreme leader Kim-Jung Un North Korean general Yun Jong-rin Cuban president Miguel Díaz-Canel Cuban general Álvaro López Miera (Angola sent no commanders, just funded the rebellion) Others will not be listed. Timeline * April 15, 2017: Mostly peaceful protests begin in Moscow and Saint Petersburg calling for Putin to resign and for the Communist Party of the Russian Federation to take power * April 26, 2017: Protests turn into riots after a Russian flag is burned by rioters in Saint Petersburg and the Russian SSR flag is rose * April 28 2017: A oblast is completely overthrown by communist revolutionaries * May 1, 2017: Most of Russia is under control of the communists * May 3, 2017: The Greater Russia Movement emerges * May 18, 2017: Moscow is almost surrounded by communists * June 3, 2017: Putin goes into hiding * June 18, 2017: Putin is evacuated to the USA * June 19, 2017: Putin's government mostly collapses, with forces loyal to Putin remaining in Moscow and rural villages across Russia * June 21, 2017: Mongolia is attacked by the Greater Russia Movement * June 27, 2017: Mongolia is annexed * June 28, 2017: the V4 intervenes * June 30, 2017: NATO declares war on the Russian factions besides the Putin loyalists, in which the V4 was supporting * July 2, 2017: China, North Korea and Cuba send military support to the Russian Communist Party * July 4, 2017: The Battle of Moscow begins * July 6, 2017: All remaining forces loyal to Putin in Moscow are defeated, Putin's Russian government goes into full exile * July 7-December 3, 2017: Stalemate * December 5, 2017: Russian communists start making major advances * January 10, 2018: All of Siberia is held by the communists * January 23-April 5, 2018: Stalemate * April 6, 2018: the UN gets the sides to sign a ceasefire * April 7, 2018-September 15, 2018: UN-held ceasefire * September 16, 2018: the UN ends the ceasefire * September 18, 2018: Battle of Vladivostok begins * September 21, 2018: Vladivostok captured